


Before We Go To The Space Station-

by staticfromac



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bratting, Catholic Guilt, Creampie, Cute, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Idiots in Love, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Power Play, Restraints, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Switching, You are MC, they are in LOVE!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticfromac/pseuds/staticfromac
Summary: Based on 707's after-end, MC and 707 decide to spend their potential last night with each other getting freaky.**Slight spoilers for 707's deep route! No extreme spoilers for the after-end though.**
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Kudos: 70





	Before We Go To The Space Station-

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfic to continue the after-end for 707's route, as you can tell by the opening sentence which is literally the last line of the after-end. This story is just broken into chapters so it's easier to read and I can write it over a period of time :).  
> I've written it so that there are no spoilers for the after-end (except the opening sentence ;p), however, there will be slight spoilers if you haven't actually played 707's deep route yet (Reference to 707's real name and his past).  
> Thank you for reading! Any feedback is welcome gladly! 707 is the best boy ^^!

"Can I be selfish? I want to leave evidence on you that I existed. I want to hold you tight and love you all night so you can remember me forever." You look to him, confused as to what he meant. Saeyoung wasn't a selfish person, sure he could be possessive with you at times when it came to the other RFA members- especially Zen- but it was just him being protective. Saeyoung pulled you closer into his warm embrace, citrus and musk filled your head instantly comforting you.

  
"I could never forget someone like you." you lightly caressed his cheek and greeted his soft eyes with a warming smile as he looked up to you."Plus, we haven't gone to the space station yet have we?" You joked leaning into him. Saeyoung chuckled and seemed relieved as the tension dropped; his future was a difficult topic of discussion. 707 often tried to hide his emotions from you, Saeyoung was different though- or so he promised to be. 707 would be playful right about now, he'd joke about how he'd never expect to have a girlfriend or blurt out some crazy story that would tease Yoosung.  
But there wasn't an audience. This wasn't a chatroom. The RFA wasn't here to judge- not that they would seeing how mature Saeyoung had become in comparison to 707.  
You glanced back up at him and realised he was deep in thought too. "Saeyoung..." His eyes darted towards you as he was snapped out of his trance.

  
"Truthfully, I am concerned for Saeran however there's nothing we can do right now that would change things. I'm worried about the future. Tonight could be our last night together- or maybe it isn't, we might be able to spend the rest of our lives together. I don't know what will happen. I can't predict the future, but I know that I want you to remember me." He expressed.  
"I meant what I said earlier. I want to forget about everything else right now and be with you." he spoke softly, kissing your forehead.

"Saeyoung... You've been through a lot- I want to make sure you're okay, we can talk about your brother and how you feel-"

"MC, I don't want to talk about it. I promise I will soon but not right now. I need you."

"I know you don't want to talk about it- I won't force you, but, you know this isn't healthy. I care about you. I want you to know I understand how you feel and-" Saeyoung clasped his hand over your mouth to get you to stop talking. Your heart flutters, shocked at how his desperation had overpowered his playful persona. You pout and furrow your brow at the sudden movement he looks at you then he began to laugh.  
"Sorry, you look adorable right now. I appreciate your concern. I want to cherish you and show you how grateful I am that you put up with my attitude recently. I love you." he removes his hand from your mouth then begins to trace your bottom lip with his thumb, he leans in and kisses you lightly, building up into something more passionate as you build up desperation. He pulls away, looking at you with a gentle smile and lust in his eyes.

  
Saeyoung leans towards your ear and begins to bite and kiss down towards your neck; you played with his hair as he continued to tease you.  
"I'm going to ask you again. Can I be selfish?" he whispers, each breath sending goosebumps along your skin.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I want to make you mine. I've felt like this before... but right now I have such a strong urge to-" Say no more you thought and proceeded to get on top of Saeyoung and part his red straight hair to the side so you could see his golden eyes- you didn't want to miss his reaction. You sit upon him and slowly begin to take off your cream Bardot sweater slowly revealing your chest in white satin lingerie. You meet his desperate gaze with a sultry look.  
"A strong urge to... what? I didn't hear that last part." You tease. Acting clueless as to what he meant while you lean in. He attempted to form a sentence yet before he could speak you met his lips with yours and passionately kissed him. You press your chest onto his body and can feel him through his jeans. He clumsily grabs at your bra in a desperate attempt to pull it down to expose you but, you pin him down by his wrists easily.

  
"You're so needy, aren't you?" You taunt with a cocky smirk on your face. You go in for another kiss then proceed to pull away to remove your pleather jeans painfully slow to give Saeyoung a show which only added fuel to his fire. You crawl back onto the bed and grab him by the waist and moved down, peeling off his dark jeans undressing him to only his boxers and his black long-sleeved shirt. He moved his tortoiseshell glasses from the bed and ruffled his orange hair; a familiar citrus aroma filled the room again.  
"Saeyoung, you're making this too easy for me." You tease.  
"You haven't said it yet." He replied with a straight face.   
"I'm going to be gentle until you let me be selfish. If you're giving me control- I want full control."  
"Sure, that would be fun to see you attempt to take control" You smirk playfully and he shrugs it off.  
"I wouldn't want to do anything you think you couldn't handle." He retorted, a smug smile plastered on his face, his confidence caused you to become curious. This was out of character for 707. He wasn't exactly the dominant type; he was vanilla to an extent which was no surprise due to his strict Catholic upbringing. 

  
Your eyes were full of desire, you wanted to give him everything right then, but you needed to teach that brat who's boss first. You pull your panties off and begin to straddle his face. Saeyoung shocked at the lack of communication yet indulged in the situation. He grabbed at your outer thighs and pulled you in closer and applied light pressure to your clit with each stroke of his tongue.  
"That's one way to shut you up." You chuckled. "I know my limits and trust me- there's nothing you can do to me that I can't handle." You tug on his hair and begin to grind on his face, his veiny hands gripping your thighs. At this point, you were so engulfed in the pleasure that you were using him like a toy he could suffocate between your thick thighs, all around his mouth and chin were wet. His tongue began to pick up the pace, circling your clit, it was too much- you didn't want to give him that satisfaction yet. As you tried to pull away, his grip held you down. "Saeyoung~" you moaned, continuing to grind on his face at this point you were close however it was too soon. You plucked his fingers off your thighs, Saeyoung had left red marks and got off his face. You began to slide towards his boxers; he was still hard.

  
"MC, please~" He whined trying to resist his urges. You pulled off his boxers and began to trace your fingers lightly along his dick. You smiled playfully and began to tease him with your tongue, starting at the tip and working your way down in upward strokes. His breathing getting heavier, Saeyoung brushed your hair out of your face, you returned to his tip and began sucking.  
"Let me be selfish. You know the safeword." He pleaded his lips still glistening in the warm light from earlier.  
"Okay, okay, Saeyoung. Full consent. Surprise me." You chuckled "I doubt we're gonna need that safew-" still holding onto your hair he pushes you back onto his dick.  
"What was that?" He mocked smugly returning your comment from earlier, you let out a light-hearted sigh and rolled your eyes at his joke since you couldn't exactly smile. Predictable, you thought to yourself. He continued to guide your head on his tip until he found a satisfying steady pace, you lightly brush your fingers on his thighs to comfort him while giving him eye contact. Feeling reassured by the lack of tears in your eyes, Saeyoung starts pushing down a little harder in an attempt to make you gag. At this point, he was reaching the back of your mouth- he still had a few more inches left.

  
Increasing the intensity, Saeyoung guided your mouth with pressure as he attempted to get all 8 inches into your throat. Your eyes began to water as he made his way into the back of your throat, looking pleased with himself he grabbed your hair while you looked up at him as he mercilessly began to fuck your throat. He paced himself as he quickly went in and out, trying to adjust you pushed him back to allow yourself to breathe. He caressed your jaw to reassure you then slapped your face "That was for stopping." Spit and pre-cum glistened your chin as well as his dick. He slapped his dick on your tongue then lifted his dick to let you suck his balls before continuing to fuck your mouth. He groaned as he felt his dick enter your throat, the pleasure causing him to go even harder as he became more and more lustful. Mascara ran down your face as your eyes watered more and more, you could barely breathe; his dick was choking you. He pulled out to let you catch your breath and wiped the spit all over your face with his dick then went straight back in. 

  
You sucked his dick on all fours with your back was arched to accentuate your ass as he ragged your hair back and forward. Time passed, your throat became sore, Saeyoung was panting and groaning as he filled your throat with his big dick. You touched yourself with your free hand, the other hand lightly teasing his balls as you supported your weight by leaning on your elbows. "Mmm I bet you're so wet, you like it when I use you like this, huh?" He muttered, closer to finishing. You moaned in response as you couldn't exactly talk with your mouth full. "You look so gorgeous like that. I can't wait to fuck you and make you mine." He growled, his dirty talk turning him on. He started to get faster as he was closer and closer to finishing, you could tell he was close and prepared yourself. His dick pulsed as he came down your throat, in your mouth and slightly on your face as he pulled out too late. You swallowed the remainder and looked at him yearning for more. He appreciated the view of his cum on your face before realising he should probably help you clean up.

  
"How was that?" he asked while fixing your hair and passing you a tissue to wipe your face.  
You smiled and let out a sigh of exhaustion. "It was new, where did that come from?" You replied.  
"I've wanted to do this for a while, plus, I saw your search history. It gave me some new ideas- We're not finished just yet." He winked with a soft chuckle. Still needy, you muffled his laugh as you kissed him, you passionately made out and he pulled back to put his arms around you to unhook your bra. He went in to kiss your lips, grabbing your hair to draw you closer with one hand- the other softly grasping your now bare chest. You let out a soft moan as he gently teased you, his head moving towards your vulnerable neck. He kissed and bit at your neck as he made his way down to your nipples. He circled your nipple with his tongue, lightly sucking whilst teasing the other one by rubbing it softly between his fingers. His big hand ventured down between your thighs. 

You straddled his bare dick as he toyed with you, desperately wanting to fuck him, your petite body in comparison to the tall man was highlighted as you ground on him and stretched to pull his red locks closer to your chest. "I need you so bad, Saeyoung. Fuck me already." He bit your nipple causing you to moan. He sucked softly causing you to become more and more desperate- it was almost infuriating how badly you wanted to fuck him right then.   
"Have some patience, pretty. We have all night." He shifted you onto the bed and reached into a draw of his bedside table. He scrambled through the drawer looking for something particular, the noise of his scavenging piqued your curiosity. 707 let out an excited giggle and turned to face you again. He was hiding something behind his back. You tilted your head at him, waiting in anticipation for his next move. He revealed a strappy-looking restraint with bars and placed them next to you. Saeyoung wasn't too familiar with bondage but was open to trying it. He returned to the bedside table and picked up various toys and laid them next to you on the canopy bed. Impressed with himself, he met your eyes with a beaming smile since he had gotten pretty excited imagining you tied up at his mercy.

"I wanna see how many times I can make you cum in one night." He said while biting at his tongue to hide his smile. You chuckled and shook your head. You didn't expect this from him. It was cute. You kissed his little nose and tugged at his cheek. "Ahhh~ I'm trying to be sexy you're embarrassing me." he smiled awkwardly with blushed cheeks. He paused for a second before kissing you lightly. "Thank you." You managed to whisper in-between breaths, he pinned down your hand, interlocking his fingers with yours as he pressed himself on top of you. He placed a few pillows under the small of your back to accentuate the curves of your lower abdomen then he positioned himself so that his dick was slightly teasing your clit before slowly entering. He started to slowly fuck you with long, firm strokes. You used your free hand to pull him in closer to your neck. He started to suck your neck leaving marks. Your hand trailed down his toned back while you wrapped your small legs around him as he fucked you. You squeezed him tight as he pushed into you, you could feel his big dick hitting your cervix multiple times as he filled you up; you could see the imprint of his dick in between your hip bones because of the angle he was holding you at. The feeling was intense causing you to softly moan as he slowly fucked you. He enjoyed watching every subtle movement from your body and slight expression in your face.

You wanted to pick up the pace and increase the intensity so you grabbed the red-head by his hair and flipped him over so that you were on top again. You started to grind your thick ass on his dick taking full control. He growled in satisfaction as you began to fuck him. You clawed at his bare chest for support as you rode his dick leaving scratch marks. Your pussy felt incredible as you felt every inch fill you, simultaneously, your clit was rubbing on his body. You were dripping wet all around his dick, you grabbed his large hands and moved them to your chest; Saeyoung was pushing himself into you as much as he could considering he was underneath you. "Fuck." He muttered as you pinned him down by his wrists. Your bodies reaching a steady fast rhythm as you fucked him, your pussy dripping all over him- you were close to finishing and continued at the same pace just applying slightly more pressure. "Good boy, keep going like that- little fucktoy." You teased as you continued bouncing on him, your boobs slightly bouncing as you moved back and forth on his dick, using him as an object. He watched in awe, desperate to see your expression as you came on his dick- and you did. You kept thrusting onto him and a wave came over you as you came on his dick. Your clit was throbbing due to the intensity and you slumped ontop of Saeyoung.

"We're not done for the night yet, gorgeous," he smirked looking down at you as he sat up. "I told you I wanted to take control; let's see how much you can take." Saeyoung was still hard, encouraged by the thought of his next actions. He picked up the restraint he had purchased and started to bind you. He moved you onto your stomach and tied your legs to the bar which spread your legs apart. He bound your wrists with a rope which connected to the bar leaving you completely vulnerable to him. "I know I keep asking but you remember the safe-word, right?" You nodded in a haze, your pussy was still throbbing from the stimulation of cumming. "Okay." He smiled before slapping your thick ass causing you to wince in pain. Without warning, Saeyoung entered you fully causing you to moan; the way you were positioned made the feeling even more intense. "How about we switch roles? You can be my toy now." He teased throwing your words from earlier back at you. You tilted your head to face him and gave him a bitter smile- he took advantage of seeing your face and retorted by grabbing you by your small waist and thrusting into you while pulling you back. A grin plastered along his smug face in response to your eyes rolling back and he began slamming into you. Saeyoung was by no means being gentle, there was no foreplay which caused your pussy to feel slightly overstimulated seeing as you came minutes ago.

He pulled you back into him, mercilessly fucking you. Unable to do anything with your arms tied behind your back and legs spread, you had to endure his fast hard strokes. Each thrust caused you to let out a small gasp as you could barely speak. His 8-inch felt even bigger in this new angle, his dick hitting your cervix with every deep thrust causing you to moan more and more. He spread your pussy with his thumb to watch his dick enter you, Saeyoung acknowledged the fact that you were dripping onto the bedsheets. "You're enjoying this a bit too much, huh?" He growled as he smashed into you. He grabbed your hair and lifted your head to arch your back more, the pressure was immense and you were definitely overstimulated at this point- if he carried on you would probably break from the intensity. You tried to retort back to his cocky statement but barely managed to babble in response. Your ass jiggled every time he slammed into you, surprisingly you were already close to cumming; you loved submitting just as much as you liked to top Saeyoung. The hacker was close to finishing just like you from the intensity, you were both loving it, now it seemed to be a race as to who would finish first.

He fucked you hard from behind, you could feel his dick beginning to pulse just like your clit. You moaned his name as he fucked you which only caused him to go harder. Your thighs were shaking as they were supported by the bar, he gripped your ass and pulled it back onto his dick- bouncing it back and forth. "Fuck. Saeyoung. I-" He pulled your hair back as you came on his dick, you were dripping on the bed. Your tight pussy convulsing as he continued to fuck it, completely overstimulating you- it was almost too much. He didn't stop though, he kept going. "That's the second time you've came on my dick. You're really sensitive, aren't you? Or maybe you know your place now and love it." You couldn't speak at all, you could only feel him pounding into you, you weren't sure if you wanted him to finish or carry on, your mind was completely foggy. Luckily, you didn't have to decide as Saeyoung let out a low groan as he throbbed and came deep into your pussy, he finally stopped and finished inside of you. "Fuck." He uttered under his breath. He paused for a second before pulling out, he spread you apart to watch his cum drip from you. 

"What was.. that-?" You mumbled, out of breath. The hacker laughed and took your question as a compliment. He reached into his side table again to get out a wipe to help clean.

"I'm God 707~" He giggled scratching his head in embarrassment, "I actually just did some research on technique and may have hacked into your laptop- it wasn't intentional of course, but it gave me some interesting information."

You shook your head in disbelief, "You could've asked. Shouldn't you respect my privacy?"

"I didn't when you joined the RFA remember? Anyway, I've still got some other toys we haven't used yet." He winked and glanced to the toys that had now rolled onto the floor. "Let's try something new. I've got some more surprises for you" he smirked.


End file.
